Sonic X Shadow lemon
by iuvmarkiplier
Summary: Sonic and shadow are moving into a house. I'm sorry, but its not like the game. And it's a gay furry lemon. Those are the three major words. And this is my second fan fiction


(I wanna say sorry that this isn't like the real thing. But if you do mind, don't read it. It's going to be sonic and shadow moving in a house. Some graphic scenes also)

"Last box." The black hedgehog called. He walked into the carpeted living room and placed the box next to his legs as Sonic marched in, putting a plate of cheez-its, a rootbeer and a diet coke down. "There. The best cuisine you'll ever taste." Sonic grabbed the silver can of diet coke, opened it, and took a small sip. "Yknow, that stuffs not as healthy as you think it is. Those chemicals and stuff." The blue hedhog took another sip, "Mm. Chemicals. I like the after taste." "That's the worst part!" Shadow smiled. Sonic smiled back and put a handful of cheez-its in his short muzzle. "Oh!" The blue hedgehog shouted with bits of cheez-its spiting out, "I got you something while you were carrying boxes." He hopped inside a tall, large box. A moment later he hopped out the box with a cheery smile and a pillow. It was a large black pillow with a big, red 'S' on it. "Aw thanks man." Sonic nodded.

-later-

"Well, we should get some sleep. We have a big day and I wanna use this pillow." Shadow whispered looking from the moon to sonic. The blue hedgehogs fur was beautiful and puffy as the wind softly blew threw it. His large green eyes sparkled, his genuine smile made shadow smile. Sonic actually seemed- "Gah!" Shadow smacked him self. Sonic looked at him. "Oh my gosh..." Shadow growled. He almost said something he didn't want to admit. "I'm sorry. My head just out of a sudden started hurting." "Oh. Well come. Let's get to bed." They walked inside and they both stood at the one bed. "No way I'm sleeping on the ground." Shadow frowned. "Me neither. We can both sleep on it." The black hedgehog got mad at himself for blushing."I sleep with my shirt off if you don't mind?" Sonic cooed. "No. I sleep in underwear if you don't mind." "No, not at all."

Shadow stripped to his boxers and got in the bed holding the pillow sonic got for him. "Not gonna brush your teeth? Okay. I'll be back." Sonic threw his shirt off and left the room. Shadow covered his eyes and sighed, "Why did I do that..." he put the pillow over his face.. "It's not like he's gay. Or me... am I?..." he hugged himself growling. "Ugh. Subject always comes back to me... maybe im bi. Just from him. He is cute. Those big eyes. That funny face he makes to try cheering me up. The way he runs. His confidence, how he acts, his kindness." He felt himself getting hard.

"Fuck." He took the blanket and covered himself trying to get his mind off the blue hedgehog. It was hard. Not just him. The scent of the blue hedgehog was on the pillow.

What seemed forever. And a good forever, for shadow to get his hard-on to go away, sonic returned. He turned the light out and climbed in the bed with shadow. "Hope you don't mind... I really dont mind sleeping on the ground if it bothers you." Sonic whispered. If the black hedgehog was right he could see Sonics ears going down. Shadow held Sonics face, not thinking about the gay thing, but yet, making him feel better. "I feel bad you need to sleep next to me... I know I'm weird and being next to a gay guy is kind of... weird." "No it's okay." Shadow scooted his waist a few inches away as his boxers were getting tighter. "Um. Sonic. If you'd like, we could cuddle. I don't know if your kind likes that." It took him a second to realize, "Wait a second! I didn't- no... I'm sorry." "It's okay..." sonic sounded weird.

Out of no where. Sonic grabbed shadows paw. "I would like something for you hurting my feelings though." Shadows heart bumped, "Yeah?" "Could you... just take your glove off. And let me hold your paw." Shadow calmed a little and did as told. He grabbed Sonics paw again and felt that his was off to. It was soft and warm. Just like he imagined before. "One more thing."

Shadow looked up. "Please don't hate me." "Hu-" Shadow was cut off by a kiss. Shadows eyes widened. He was about to pull apart but he knew he wanted this, so he pulled the blue hedgehog closer and pressed his bulge against his pajamas. Sonic slowly pulled back, tail quickly wiggling. "I know... can we just go with it and talk in the morning?" Sonic slowly nodded. "Good. Now... here." Shadow closed his eyes and blushed, pulling his boxers down. He opened his eyes after sonic grasped it. He then scooted down and licked the large pink shaft. Then slly, he took in the shaft, slowly bobbing his head. The black hedgehog gasped and fell back down.

The blue hedgehog made a pattern of licking up then sucking. Shadow quietly moaned and took his boxers off, then opened his legs. Sonic grabbed shadows sac and closed his eyes. He began to get harder himself, everytime he bobbed his head down again. Sonic dug his claws in sonics hair and thrusted him down. "I-im sorry." Sonic wioed his slobbery lip and looked up to shadow, "It's okay. I've gotten use to it. Like. When fighting! And I. Get. Punched..." sonic giggled. "Come on. It shouldn't be that bad." "Well... promise not to laugh?" Shadow nodded. "Okay... I use to. Practice sometimes with my popsicles..." shadow covered his muzzle and squealed. He successfully held in his laugh. Not chuckles or giggles. But laughing. "Thats kinda cute." Shadow held back another round of laughter. "V-very."

Sonic frowned. "Just do it..." immediately, Shadow bursted out in laughter. He wiped a tear and held his chest. "I-I'm sorry. It's just. I never knew anyone who actually did that." Sonic looked away blushing, "Yeah, yeah... now. Can we just finish this and go to bed?" "Yeah. I'm sorry." Shadow got up, and leaned over on the bed. "Well. Come on in." He winmed and wiggled his tail. Sonic walked up and grabbed his hips. "Ready?" "Yes mr. Popsicle." Sonic groaned and thrusted his cock in shadow. Shadow grabbed the bed sheets and grinded his teeth. Sonic grabbed his chest and thrusted harder moaning in shadoss neck. For Shadow. This hurt. More than any of the fights he's been in. At least in those he could fight back. A minute after he got used to it he rested himself on the bed. Sonics knot was growing. "Sh-shadow..." "You gonna-?" "Y-yeah." Sonic grabbed shadows shoulders and thrusted his knot. Shadow screamed while being filled with Sonics hot seamen. Seconds later he shot himself and fell to his knees. Sonic fell to his back and shadow layed on top of him. "The ground is really cold." "Yeah. But... im to tired to get up just now. And plus you feel to good to take out." Shadow laughed a little and earned a kiss on the cheek.

The two weary bodies exchanged a few grabs and pets, then fell into a deep, sticky slumber.


End file.
